


Vamos a echarnos la otra

by NaghiTan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, BL, Español | Spanish, Humor, M/M, Romance, para la quincena del yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando vio que Levi sacaba una lata de cerveza supo que sería una larga noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vamos a echarnos la otra

**Título:** Vamos a echarnos la otra

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Erwin Smith/Levi Ackerman (?)

 **Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Advertencias:** Si no te gusta el AU… ¡Huye! Y cuéntaselo a quien más confianza le tengas, yaoi (Slash) o shounen Ai, si buscas escenas porno, lamento decirte que no lo hay, humor denso (debido a que ni yo misma me rio de mis chistes), cliché, tan cliché que lloraras por eso… Esto va para la quincena del yaoi, evento organizado por un grupo de Livejournal de Shingeki no Kyojin.    

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **SnK** no me pertenecen, todo del mangaka **Hajime** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Cuando vio que Levi sacaba una lata de cerveza supo que sería una larga noche.

 **Número de palabras:** 464

 **Tabla:** La quincena del yaoi **No. Y Nombre:** 002\. Alcohol

 **Grupo:** snk_esp

 

**Drabble Único**

Llevaba trabajando en la policía más años de los que pudiera recordar, Erwin tenía memoria fotográfica y eso le venía bien en ocasiones, cuando apresó por vez primera a Levi Ackerman nunca pensó que esa cara la vería demasiadas veces.

El primer arresto fue porque Levi había rebasado el límite de velocidad permitida y por el aparente estado de embriaguez que se cargaba, los demás era por casi lo mismo, salvo que las situaciones diferían, Erwin pronto se dio cuenta que aquel hombre lo hacía por diversión.

—¿Qué ocurre oficial?—esa noche Levi mostraba una sonrisa socarrona, de esas que se mostraban cuando se sabía que lo que hacía era algo malo.

—¿Cuántas veces debo de multarte y ponerte en la cárcel?—preguntó el oficial, suspirando de puro hastío.

—Las veces que sean necesarias—Levi arqueó la ceja derecha seductoramente, y esa era una de las razones por las que Erwin se mostraba frustrado, el hombre le coqueteaba con descaro y se tomaba la libertad de quitarle su valioso tiempo—, oficial.

—No estoy interesado—fue la respuesta del rubio, mostrándole una sonrisa de suficiencia, no le daría con el gusto a aquel tipo—, no me llaman la atención los delincuentes.

Levi se mostró serio ante aquella respuesta, normalmente Erwin le eludía y le leía la cartilla de sus derechos para dejarlo veinticuatro horas encerrado en la cárcel, esta era la primera vez que recibía una negativa tan directa.

No era de hacer berrinches, y joder que aquello que estaba por hacer no entraba en la categoría de un berrinche, porque Levi no era infantil, no señor, Levi era una persona madura que se daba a respetar… omitamos lo último y quizás lo primero igualmente. Sacó debajo del asiento del copiloto una six pack de cervezas, vio como Erwin le miraba fijamente y se tomó una entera sin detenerse siquiera.

—Tenemos un problema entonces, oficial—Levi guardó la lata en una bolsa—, porque a mí me ponen los oficiales rubios que se ven bien con su uniforme.

Y Erwin se lamentó cuando el hombre destapó otra lata y se la tomaba de nueva cuenta de un solo trago, pero aún más se lamentó cuando Levi le aventó una lata de cerveza sin  destapar y procedía a arrancar su vehículo.

—¡A tú salud!—gritó mientras aceleraba y se perdía en la oscuridad.

—Vaya forma de llamar la atención, ¿No, Erwin?—Hanji, quien apenas acababa de bajar de la patrulla le dio un codazo en las costillas—¿Lo seguimos?

El rubio no quería admitirlo, pero quizás estaba desarrollando un gusto por las personas que infringían las reglas, más si medían un metro sesenta y tenían cara de malditos.

—Llama a las demás unidades—sonrió el rubio—, esta será una larga noche.

 

 


End file.
